Flower Power
|rateoffire = 78 |capacity = 8 |mobility = 65 |cost = Obtained from the Event Chest. |upgrade = Flower Power Up1 Flower Power Up2 |Level required = Level 7 |grade = |theme = Flower themed |released = 6.0.5 |number = 54 }} The Flower Power is a Backup weapon added in the 6.0.5. update. Appearance It resembles a Blunderbuss (Used in the 16-17th century). The muzzle and grip panel are pale yellow in color. Its stock is white, decorated with four flower decals ranging from deep red to pale pink in color. Strategy This gun deals decent damage that can kill even up to wooden armored players. It also has area damage. Tips *Use in close range. Target at players feet to increase chances of hitting. This weapon does not fire in an arc which can be utilized for air shots and as a cheap Armageddon. It does nowhere near the latter's damage however. Overall, it is a pretty good weapon to say the least especially at survival and lower levels. *Use the weapon against moderately-damaged armored players or to pick off weakened targets. Counters * Pick off it's users from long ranges. * Jump around to avoid area damage, such as using the Rocket Jump technique. Recommended Maps *Pool Party *Mafia Cottage Equipment Setups Have a Sniper weapon equipped, in case if fighting in long ranged duels. Changelog 6.0.5 Initial release 10.0.0 The weapon is removed 11.2.0 The explosion and shooting sound is changed, and it inflicts self-explosion damage 12.1.0 The weapon is brought back into the Event Chest 14.0.0 The weapon is brought back into the Armory for 80 gems Trivia *This gun bears resemblance to the Blunderbuss type weapons that pirates used in the 16th and 17th centuries. *This weapon was based on a sketch sent by a fan, as revealed by the Pixel Gun Company via Facebook on July 1, 2014, and became the first fan made weapon. * When the gun shoots, you can see floral particles hover around. * This was changed in the newer updates. * In the 10.0.0 update, this was removed, but owners still can keep it. In multiplayer, it appeared as an Anti-Gravity Blaster, but it shot its respective projectiles as usual. * The explosion and the shooting sound was changed on the 11.2.0 update, despite its removal long ago. ** It inflicts a self-explosion damage in same update. Also applies to other area damage weapons. *It was brought back in the Super Chest 12.1.0 update. *It was brought back into the armory in the 14.0.0 update, for the cheap price of 80 . *This has the same shooting sound as Solar Power Cannon. *It was added back to the event lottery in the recent update. Gallery Flower super power.png|The Flower Super Power, which was the upgrade of the Flower Power. It was a light blue weapon with pink and yellow flowers painted on it. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Event Chest Category:Single Shots Category:Brought Back Category:Rare Category:Community Created